The Truth Be Told
by Iloveimagining987
Summary: This story actually has nothing to do with Misc or TV X-overs.It's just a love story between a girl and Enrique Iglesias.Hope you like it:
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Enrique Iglesias or any of their songs. Wah!**

I was versing my best friend's little brother, Dylan in a Mario cart brothers video game at my best friend's house. "No! Dylan! You're beating me!" "Yes, Lani! In your face! In your face!" Dylan had beat me. A nine year old actually beat me at my own game. So embarrassing. Dylan and I heard a scream. "EEEEE!" Then in came my best friend, Jasmine. "EEEE! Guess what I got Lani?" "Some earplugs?" Dylan asked. "Dylan! Shut up! Uh, go to your room! Now!"

Ordered Jasmine. "Uhhh." And Dylan went upstairs to his room. "So what's up Jas?" "I got you and me to front row seats to Enrique Iglesias!" "Oh Jas, you didn't." "Oh, but I did, Lani. And we're both going tomorrow!" See, my friend Jasmine,

Or as I like to call her, Jas, has this major love, craving, fling or whatever you'd call it for, you guessed it, Enrique Iglesias. And you see, I'm not that type of girl who likes Enrique Iglesias or their music.

In fact, I might even hate it.

"Oh Jas, do I have to go with you? What about Dylan? He'd probably love to go with you." "Lani, you'd know I would never do that and yes, you have to come. That's in order!" "Would you look at the time? I have to go home. I have homework to do." I lied. "Uh huh. Sure, Lani.

Fine go home. But dress in your nicest clothes for tomorrow. I want us to be the only people that catch Enrique's eye." "Sure. Bye, Jas."

"Bye, Lani."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, Alana in the story mentioned is 5'5, 19 years old, has light/tannish skin, has hazel eyes, and has brown, naturally curly hair. And she's average weight, about 115 lbs. I do not own Enrique Iglesias or their music.**

I wake up, feeling groggy and grumpy, somewhat excited for what's going to happen today, because usually it's a normal Saturday and I barely do anything, but today I'm going to a concert.

So I get up and start my day. And I dress in a checkered Dolman top, dark washed skinny jeans, and black 2 inch heels since I was 5'5.

I also let my hair loose because it looked better. And boy, did I look

Amazing. I never once thought I had good taste in style.

By the time it was the afternoon, Jas stopped by to hang out with me until it was time to go. Jas also had looked good with her bright purple halter top and light washed out jeans and white Jimmy Chou shoes.

"So do you want to eat something before we go?" I asked Jas. "Ok, but something light." Jas said. "Ok." So we ate some crackers and water. When we looked at the time, it was four fifteen and the concert started at five, so we both went upstairs to freshen and clean up before heading out side and getting into Jas's car.

Now, we were driving to the big arena where the concert was being held. It took 45 minutes to get there because of all the traffic leading up to it and parking. Once we found a place to park, we got out of the car and ran to the entrance. We showed the guard our tickets and ran inside. Once we were inside, we found a place to stand and we waited for the show to start. "EEE! I'm so excited! I really hope he calls one of us onstage. That would be like, SO awesome!" Jas yells.

"Yeah Jas, keep your hopes high." I told her. And right after I said that, the show had started.

An hour later…

So far, it was actually pretty fun. Jas and I danced all over the place, and were giggling to Enrique Iglesias's songs.

Just then the music had gotten to a slower pace and Enrique was saying to the huge crowd, "Who wants to join me up here on stage?"

All the girls in the arena were then waving their hands in the air and screaming for their names to be called. Everyone except for me.

I was pretty sure that I was the only one in the entire arena who just stood still and did nothing.

"How about you there?" Enrique said and pointed a finger directly to me and a bright spotlight then was directly over me, making me stand out from the rest of the crowd. "What?" I said. Before I know it, Jas is pushing me up to the front of the stage while I keep on protesting.

"No, no. Jas, I'm fine. I'm pretty sure he meant to point at you." I protested. "And I'm pretty sure last time I checked was that he pointed directly to you and wants you up on stage." Jas argued.

" Jas! Jas! Stop! I am not going up on stage with him!" I said, trying to push back. But it was too late. I was already right in front of the stage and Enrique was looking directly at me, into my eyes.

"Come on up here." Enrique said, holding out a hand. When I wouldn't take it, he thought I just couldn't reach it so he grabbed my hand and instantly pulled me up on stage. So now I was up onstage and I looked out to the gigantic crowd standing before me. Then the bright spotlight was on me again. I swallowed very harshly and loud.

I was so nervous being up on stage in front of thousands of people.

Then the slow music was suddenly being played and Enrique was walking over to me. I just stood still, frozen. He looked into my eyes with a nice white smile. And when it was his cue to start singing, he held the mic to his lips and started singing the most beautiful lyrics I have ever heard.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight?_

Then suddenly, he touched my face gently with his hand that was free. He was lightly rubbing my face and then slowly lifted my chin to look directly into his eyes. And when I stared into Enrique's eyes, I started to notice at how beautiful his eyes were. It also felt as if it were just me and him, and that everything else just spaced out.

Then he started on the next verse.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

And then suddenly, he touched my lips softly.

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

And then he lightly dragged his finger across the sides of my neck. And just kept on staring into my eyes.

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

And then all of the sudden, he pulled away from our long staring session and walked behind me, and suddenly pushed his arms through mine and laid them on my waist. And then he pulled me to him, my back to his chest. Then he pulled us both into a swinging sort of dance, left to right, and sang to me some more.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Then he laid his chin on top of my head and I turned around to look at him and he stared directly into my eyes with his soft, warm brown eyes.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss the pain away_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss the pain away, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero baby, I can kiss the pain away_

_(I can be your hero baby)_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_An' I can be your hero_

Then, the song ended, and so did the music, and he pulled away from me. And when I could no longer feel his touch, I turned around to meet Enrique still staring at me, into my eyes. And I stare into his brown ones, smiling and admiring him, and his facial features.

And when my eyes meet back with his, he walks closer and closer, soon closing the space between us as puts his arms around my waist again and pulls me in for a nice, warm kiss. As he tries to deepen it for a few seconds, I wrap my arms around his neck and try to put as much passion as I can into the kiss. And when he pulls away, he walks over to his band to tell them something, and a short moment later, he's walking back to me and grabs one of my hands and pulls me backstage with him until we're somewhere private.

We go into his dressing room and once we're both inside, he closes the door and locks it. When he turns back around to face me, he asks "So did you enjoy the show…?" "Lani." I tell him. "Lani? That's a very beautiful name." "Thanks." I tell him, smiling. "So did you enjoy it?" "Eh, it was Ok."

"Ok?" He asks surprised. "Well is it Ok if I do this?" And he comes at me, snatches me with his hands and drives in for another passionate kiss. And the kiss goes on for minutes as he tries to deepen the kiss more and more, until I get dizzy. When he notices that my knees are starting to wear out, he pulls away, and helps me stand up straight.

"So what did you think of the show now?" He asks, running out of breath. "That was the most awesome show I've seen in my life!" I say, panting. And then I see him smirk. And when I'm fully standing straight, he smiles, looking from my face, down to my black heels, and back up to my face. "Damn, you look pretty." He says, smiling a nice white smile. "Thank you." I tell him, blushing. "So what's your phone number and twitter account, cause I can text, call, tweet, pretty much anything." He asks me. "It's …." I say to him and he writes it down. Then he tells me his and I write it down. And when I realize I should probably go back to Jas, I tell him "Oh damn, Jas is gonna kill me." "Who?" He asks. "My friend, Jas. She was out there in the concert, in fact she pushed me up to the stage." "Oh." He says, then laughs a sexy laugh. "So I'll twitter you as soon as I can, and I hope I can see you again, Lani." "Ok, bye." I tell him and then he hugs me goodbye.

Now, I'm going back out to greet Jas, and when I do she is all excited. "So, what did you guys do back there anyway?" She asks all hyper. "We kissed a little more until I got dizzy and he gave me his twitter account and phone number." I told her, just as excited. "EEEEE!" Jas screamed, and that's how she was when we got to her car, driving back, and dropping me off at my house. "Jas. Jas!" I yelled. "What?" Jas said. "I said I'll see you tomorrow." "Oh, night, Lani." And I shut the car door closed and walked inside my house, amazed at what happened tonight. Then, I ran upstairs to my room and turned on my computer, anxious to get onto twitter. By the time I'm on my twitter account, he's already replied to me saying that he really wants to see me again. I write to him, asking him where we should meet and he said the beach that was only a few miles from my house. So I tweeted him an Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Enrique Iglesias or any of their songs. Wah!**

I woke up this Sunday morning, excited once again. But only because I get to go to the beach to meet and hang out with Enrique Iglesias! I am so pumped up for this! Never once in my life did I think that I would actually be on a one on one with anyone this famous, especially with it being on the beach!

Since it was going to be a hot, summery day, I dressed in a strapless peach colored dress with white polka dots all over it with a white bow in the middle. I also let my shoulder length hair down and let all my curls cover my face and put a cute brown flower onto the side of my copper colored hair and put on my gold gladiator shoes.

I ate some lunch and by the time it was twelve thirty, I put a towel and my sunglasses, sunscreen, a bottle of water, and my phone into my big white purse and brushed my teeth before I went. Then I walked outside to my car where it was waiting in the gorgeous sunlight. Then I drove off.

By the time I got to the parking lot for the beach, it looked like not many people were here. I only saw a few other cars and that was it.

I got out of my car, left my purse in the car, took off my shoes and walked towards the beach. Then, I stopped and put a hand over my eyes and looked all around me to find nothing. Did he stand me up?

Then I hear a noise from behind me. I turn around and I see Enrique running up to me looking sexy in a gray muscle shirt and black board shorts. I giggle and grin as he comes up to me.

"Hi Lani." Enrique says and he hugs with a warm tight hug. "Hi." I say smiling him a nice big smile. "So do you want to walk around the beach?" He asks me. "Sure." I tell him and we begin walking.

As were walking we ask each other questions about each other and our life. "So why did you choose me to come up onstage?" I ask Enrique. "Because you stood out from the rest of the crowd. I was looking around searching for someone who seemed different from everyone else and I saw you just standing there, doing nothing. So I thought that you seemed different from everybody and you seemed interesting." "You think I'm different?" I ask him, confused. "Yes, I do Lani." He told me. So we kept on walking and talking and laughing, until Enrique got to one question, "So if you're nineteen, shouldn't you be in college?" "Um, I dropped out." I told him, nervous. "Why?" "Well, you see, um, my parents died 2 years ago. And when I turned 18, I got accepted to a college, and I went for a little while thinking that nobody would notice that I didn't have money to pay for tuition. But after a few months, bills and fees started piling and it started to become noticeable so I dropped out." "Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, stopping and looking into my eyes with his. "That's okay."

I said to him, looking out into the ocean. Then Enrique stepped forward and gently held my face, making me stare into his warm brown eyes. And we stood that way for minutes, and then moved on.

As we were walking, we started to see dolphins appear. We were both so amazed, pointing at them. Then, I turned my head, looking at how distracted he was, and I decided to have some fun. I stepped forward, into the water in front of us, stood next to Enrique and got my foot ready to kick a big splash of water at him. Then, I kicked my foot, and huge splash of water suddenly attacked him, soaking his whole shirt and wetting his hair. He stood there, completely shocked and turned around to face me holding my hand over my mouth trying hard not to laugh. When I saw him getting to kill me,

I started running, running as fast as I can away from him. "Lani! Lani! You are gonna get it!" I heard him shout. And I laughed into the wind as I sprinted. Just when I thought I was way ahead of Enrique, I saw him coming close to me. Now he was practically

On my tail. I tried to move forward, but failed as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "What am I going to do with you, Lani?" He asked. And I tried to pull away when he suddenly picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the ocean.

"No! No! Stop! Please! Enrique!" "Revenge is a bitch, isn't it Lani?" He told me, teasing. And when he was deep enough into the ocean, he dropped me. When I came out of the water and stood completely soaked head to toe, I saw him staring at me and laughing his head off. "Oh yeah?" I said. And then I found some seaweed and threw it at him, it landing directly on his face. Then he stopped laughing. Now I knew I was dead. So sprinted, but it didn't take long for him to catch up. I ran slower cause I was in the ocean and the water was holding me back. So by the time he was right behind me, he surprisingly pulled me back into his grasp with both of his arms around my waist. "You shouldn't do that, Lani."

Enrique said into my hair. "Why not?" I teased. "Because I could do this." And then all of the sudden, he pulled me tight with my back to his muscular chest, and started tickling me. He tickled my sides, my stomach, everywhere. He ran his fingers over every place he could find. "AH! S-stop! Stop! Don't!" I screamed.

Then I tried very hard to get away from his grasp, but it didn't work. "Uh, uh Lani. I'm not done." And he pulled me even tighter to him and started swinging me around and grabbing my sides

And torturing my stomach. "AH!" I screamed a girly scream and started laughing hysterically, my face starting to turn red. "Please!"

And after that, he stopped, but still had his grip around me. Then, he turned me around in his arms. He reached back into his hair, and took out the piece of seaweed that was stuck in it and put it in my hair. I made a disgusted face and he laughed. Then, we both stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Enrique closed in the space between us and touching our lips together and kissing.

And once again, we stayed that way for minutes until we both ran out of breath. Then, we both walked back to shore, hand in hand.

Then, we walked back to my car in a nice quiet moment. When we got back to my car, I reached into my car and brought out a towel and wiped myself down. Then, Enrique asked me, "Do you want to come with me on my tour?" "Sure. When?" I asked him. "Well, tomorrow I'm leaving to go to Brazil to perform and stay there for a week or more." "That's great." I tell him. "So will you come?"

"Yes. I'll pack tonight." "Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

**People, I need more reviews to write more chapters to my stories, otherwise, I will not continue. And when you do review my stories, give me ideas. I love hearing what people's ideas are. Thank you. I do not own Enrique Iglesias or any of their songs. Nor do I own Shakira or any of her songs. Email me at ****. Also, if you want to be included in the story, give me a description about you (Eye color, hair color, skin color, height, weight (optional), name (only first one), and whether you want to be a good person or bad person in the story). Thanks.**

at eleven fifteen." "Great." I say. And then right before I leave, Enrique pulls me in for another sweet kiss before saying goodbye.

By the time I get home, I sprint to my room as fast as I can and open my closet, pull out my suitcase and start opening my drawers.

Thirty five minutes later, I have packed everything I need for the trip tomorrow. I packed a lot faster than I thought, usually it takes me an hour total to pack, but I guess I'm just too excited for tomorrow. I mean, if Enrique pulled me up onstage and kissed me in front of thousands of people, asked for my twitter account and phone number, and today hung out with me at the beach and kissed me even more, and now he's inviting me on his tour, he really does like me, doesn't he? I feel excited, no one has ever had feelings for me the way he does. I certainly like him, a lot.

I get ready for bed and then fall asleep with a smile on my face for what's happening tomorrow.

I wake up overly excited but tired from not getting enough sleep last night because I was thinking too much about today. I got up, ate breakfast, showered, and dressed in a pair of light washed skinny jeans, a blue ruched ¾ sleeve cardigan that showed some of my waist, and some converse shoes. I left my hair down but put it to the side of my neck, leaving half of my neck without anything.

I brought my suitcase downstairs and grabbed my small purse and put it inside my suitcase. I was ready to go.

The doorbell rang as expected and I opened the door to find Enrique standing there grinning. "Hello Miss. I'm looking for a beautiful person with the name Lani. Have you seen her around here?" Enrique said teasing. I grinned at him and hugged him.

He grabbed my suitcase and walked me outside. "You look very cute today, Lani." Enrique said. "Thank you, Enrique. You look handsome." I told him and together we both blushed. He put my suitcase in the trunk of his car and then held the passenger door open for me. "Such a gentleman." I said. And he smiled.

Then he walked around to the other side of his car and started the car and we drove off. We talked about great places in Brazil to see and visit. We drove near the airport, and then passed it. "Enrique, you just passed the airport." I said. "I know I did. Did you know we're taking a private jet?" He asked. "Really? I've never been on one."

I told him. "Well this will be your first time then." He said. And a few minutes later, Enrique parked in a deserted area where there was only one building, where I guess the jet was waiting. So we grabbed our suitcases and strolled over to where the jet was.

Then when we got there, we were greeted by a guy who looked like he belonged to the special services. "Good morning, sir, I heard you were going on a trip to Brazil, is that correct?" He asked Enrique. "Yes." Enrique told him. "And are you bringing a guest along?" "Yes." "Great. Welcome aboard." The guy said and let us climb the stairs and inside the private jet. "Sit anywhere you want, Lani." Enrique said with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Ok." I told him, and I chose a seat on one of the leathery couches by the window. As soon as Enrique put our bags away, he came and sat next to me. Enrique put his arm around me as we waited for take off.

Soon, the plane started moving and we were off. We looked out the window and everything seemed so tiny. The higher we got, the tinier everything seemed out the window. Enrique and I had asked each other questions again about everything in our lives. It turns out that we have a lot more in common than we thought. We both have a great love for the arts and music which was a surprise for both of us. An hour into the flight, I yawned, very polite of me, I thought and mentally scolded myself. "If you're tired you can fall asleep, you know. We have another hour and a half until we get to Brazil." Enrique said to me. "Ok." I said and I laid my head on Enrique's shoulder and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I felt somebody's hand brushing my hair back from my face and when I opened my eyes, it was Enrique. I found my head lying on his leg which was odd, but I guess he didn't mind. "It's almost time." Enrique said. So I got up, stretched, and helped Enrique get the bags down. Fifteen minutes later, the plane landed, and we were in Brazil. It was only three in Brazil right now. We got off the jet and were greeted by a driver and a very luxurious looking car, and it really was once were sitting inside it. Enrique and I sat together in the back of the car, snuggling close to each other.

Once the car stopped to drop us off, I looked outside. I found out that the hotel we were staying in was right on the beach. The beach looked absolutely beautiful. "Wow." I exclaimed "Enrique, it's beautiful." "Yes, it is, just like you." Enrique said to me and I grinned a wide grin and I walked over to him and kissed him. It was short, but sweet. We grabbed our bags and headed into the hotel. Inside the hotel, it looked very old, but very pretty. Enrique talked to the person in the lobby and got our key cards. Then, we walked to the elevator and stepped in. as we waited for our floor, Enrique put his arms around me and kissed my hair. And then I turned around in his arms to stare into his beautiful warm brown eyes. Then I put my hand on his cheek and caressed his cheek with my thumb. Then he took my hand and put it to his lips and kissed my palm. Then, when the bell rang signaling for our floor, we got our things ready and walked out. We dragged our things to our room. "Uh Enrique, why do we have the same room number?" I asked him, confused. "Because I chose a suite for both of us to stay in." Enrique said and smiled. I grinned at him. He opened the suite's door for me and together, we both walked in.

The suite was as beautiful as the lobby, and had the same décor as the lobby. It had warm colored walls and nice designs all over the walls. Enrique and I had separate bedrooms, which was okay. When I found my room, I opened the door, and stood there amazed with every little detail of the room. It definitely had a Brazilian design to it, but it all seemed so natural. I dropped my things and opened my suitcase, and decided to change into something a little more comfortable. I went into the bathroom from across my bedroom and changed into a Bloom Moon strap dress. I let my hair down, because it felt more comfortable. I also took all my jewelry off and my shoes off. It was a natural look, and I looked so nice and pretty in it. I didn't need any accessories.

Then, I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room. I noticed that my room also had a balcony, so I slid open the glass door and stood outside. It was a breath taking view of the beach in the sunset. All the mixes of colors just seemed to go with the mood of the beach and the summery weather. It was perfect. I took a breath of the salty ocean air and began to sing.

_Put your trust in me_

_I won't let you down_

_Don't delay the things_

_That you want right now_

_Why wait for later hey don't you want some action_

_I'm not a waiter I like to make things happen_

_Something's coming on coming on strong don't take too long_

_Don't you wanna know baby come home_

_One more night with you_

_And I won't think it through_

_Time's money, thought you knew_

_There's nothing in the world you can think of that I won't do to you_

_Drowning in your sweat_

_Till I drench my clothes_

_You've seen nothing yet _

_Wait till you let go_

_Why wait for later_

_Obey my intuition_

_We're gonna be just fine_

_I got a premonition_

_Something's coming on coming on strong don't take too long_

_Don't you wanna know baby come home_

_One more night with you_

_And I won't think it through_

_Time's money, thought you knew_

_There's nothing in the world you can think of that I won't do to you_

_I'm gonna dance through the veil of your eyes_

_While you follow my steps in the sand_

_I see our fate in the palm of your hand_

_No one looks,_

_No one hears us this time_

_It's only me and your conscience tonight_

_If there are no witnesses there is no crime_

_Why wait for later_

_I'm not a waiter_

_Something's coming on coming on strong don't take too long_

_Don't you wanna know baby come home_

_One more night with you_

_And I won't think it through_

_Time's money, thought you knew_

_There's nothing in the world you can think of that I won't do to you_

_One more night with you_

_And I won't think it through_

_Time's money, thought you knew_

_There's nothing in the world you can think of that I won't do to you_

I closed my eyes for a moment after that, and then opened them to find myself leaning over the rail on the balcony, staring down at the ocean. And when I turn around, I see Enrique standing right in the doorway of the balcony. "Enrique, I thought…" I started to say, but then Enrique walked toward me, put a finger on my lips and put his lips on mine.

This time, both of us closed our eyes and kept on kissing for minutes, and I could feel Enrique's tongue massaging my bottom lip. And when I got weak, he put his arms around my hips and held me up as he tried to keep it going for even more minutes.

And when we stopped, we were both panting. When my breath caught up to me, "Enrique, I thought you were in your room." I said. "I was but I wanted to see your reaction of your room, so I came in here, and found you well, here. That was beautiful, Lani.

You have such a beautiful voice. I didn't know you had a voice to sing." Enrique said. "I don't think I'm that good." I say.

"But you are. You're amazing. So, now that I see you're dressed," Then Enrique looked at me from head to toe, "Do you want to go somewhere nice for dinner?" Enrique asked. "Sure." I said to Enrique.

Later, after finally finding a restaurant that offered what we both we wanted, which took awhile because it didn't matter to me how luxurious it was, but Enrique really wanted to treat me. So we both got ready, and walked outside to the waiting car that had taken us earlier to the hotel.

Dinner was great. Everything was so mouthwatering and tasty.

There were a lot of South American foods. Then, the check came, and I insisted on paying it because of everything Enrique has already treated me to, it seemed like too much, and I wanted for him to save some money. After arguing over it, and then laughing and joking about how this is what every couple goes through, Enrique, of course, paid the check.

Now, we were walking back to the car that was sitting on one side of a street. Then we got to the car and climbed inside. Then the driver started the car and began to drive us back to the hotel. While sitting in the car once again nestled into each other, I felt a breeze, and it sent a shiver down my back, making me shake a bit. "Are you cold?" Enrique asked me. And before I could respond, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me and rubbing my arms to warm me up and then put his arm around me pulled me closer to him. And I loved it. It felt so calming to have his warmth on me.

Soon, the car stopped at the hotel and we got out and walked into the lobby, then into the elevators and waited once again for that bell for our floor. And as we waited in the elevator, Enrique pulled me over to him and put his arms around me and kissed my hair again. "I love you, Lani." Enrique said into my hair. I didn't say anything. And then Enrique turned me around in his arms to look at me. "I really love you, Lani." He said to me. He looked at my eyes, trying to get me to look into his, but I was looking off to the side, looking at the floor. Then he took my face in his hand and turned my head to look directly into his. "What's wrong?" "It's just that this is all so overwhelming already. I mean, just two days ago we met and before that, we hardly knew each other. And look where we are now." I said, and then as I finished my sentence, my voice started to get quieter and smaller. "I know. But I guess it just sometimes happens." He said. Now I was looking at him. And we both stared into each other's eyes for I don't know how long. Then, Enrique took his hand and touched my face. He lightly dragged his fingers across my cheek as he said, "You have such a beautiful face, Lani." And I closed my eyes and made a soft and quiet moan and held on to his hand. Then, he dragged his fingers down to my lips, and lightly touched them with his thumb, and then his index finger. Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth, that was now on mine. I closed my eyes, and tried to add sweetness and passion to it. And this time, I let my tongue touch his. Oh gosh, it felt amazing. Like a rush of wind came my way. And when we finished our make out session, the bell rang for our floor.

We stepped out of the elevator and onto our floor, and to our suite.

Enrique opened the door for us, and we both went inside. Then, we both went to our rooms. I opened my door to my bedroom and took off Enrique's jacket that was still around me. Then I turned my attention to the outside, where the balcony was. I walked over to the sliding glass door and slid it open and took a step outside, barefoot. The floor of the balcony was ice cold to my feet for a second, but I got used to it and planted both of my feet on the ground. I walked towards the railing of the balcony and grabbed the rail. I gazed at the beach. It was dark and windy, but the setting felt perfect for me and the air felt amazing against my skin. I closed my eyes and spread my arms out like a pair of wings and let the air in between my arms and I could feel the air blowing my hair back from my neck. Then all of the sudden I hear "Isn't it beautiful?" I could tell it was Enrique. "It's just so nice and peaceful. The air blowing on your skin. It feels amazing." I say softly with my eyes closed. Then I feel a familiar pair of arms hugging my waist. It was also Enrique. He pulled me back to him, and I leaned back, into him. Enrique kissed my cheek and then laid his chin on my shoulder. "It's so beautiful." Enrique whispered softly into my ear. Then I turned around in his arms and put my arms around his neck and looked into his warm brown eyes. Then I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed Enrique. First, it was all light and sweet, but as we got more into it, the kiss became very passionate and hot. I put my tongue in his mouth and massaged his tongue and then he would push his tongue into my mouth and would explore my whole mouth. As soon as the kiss ended, we still held onto each other and looked out, onto the beach. This was a great ending to a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is. I do not own Enrique Iglesias. Wah! Email me and Please!Please with whipped cream,marshmallows,chocolate sauce,sprinkles,and a cherry on top REVIEW! Thank u! **

The next day, I woke up to the sunshine pouring through the glass door. I got up, stretched, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and opened my bedroom door. It sounded quiet, in an odd way, even though I could hear the beach from the outside. "Enrique?" I asked aloud. Then, I walked to his room and opened his door. He wasn't there.

I called out his name again. Then I turned around and a piece of paper caught my eye in the room that you would first see when you entered the suite. So, I walked over there and picked up the note. It said:

_Dear Lani,_

_I hope I didn't wake you up this morning. The reason you do not see me here is because I went out to do a few things. See, I really love you and I want to show you that. There is a surprise waiting on the beach for you. Come now._

_Oh, and dress in something lovely as you always do._

_Love you,_

_Enrique_

Now I was really excited for today. I wonder what the surprise will be? He wanted me to dress in something lovely. I put on a Budding Floral Print dress with a thin black belt in the middle. I loved this dress because I felt free and comfortable in it. It was never too tight on me. I left my hair down, but brushed it so it wouldn't look like I just got out of bed. Next, I grabbed my white Fedora hat at put on top of my head. Then, I put on my gold gladiator shoes, locked everything up and stepped out into the hall. I didn't need my purse or anything else but me. I stepped into the elevator and waited anxiously for that bell to ring. I wish I was already on the beach. Finally after what seemed like hours, that bell rang and the doors of the elevator slid open for me. I stepped out of the elevator and ran to the entrance doors and pushed them open. Then I looked both ways before crossing the street, and then I was on the beach. Once I stepped on the beach, I listened carefully and I could hear music being played. I followed the soft gentle strums of a guitar. When I knew I was close enough, I stopped where I was standing and looked straight in front of me. I was completely shocked at what was in front of me. Right in front of me was a gazebo and a huge, comfy looking couch with a table in front of it with yummy looking fruit and small lit candles and standing in front of everything was Enrique, playing an acoustic guitar.

And stepping closer to him, I started to see how he was dressed, and damn, he looked hot. He was dressed in a blue, see through, yes, see through, half sleeved shirt and another pair of those black board shorts. I saw him lift his head once, twice. I walked over to him with a wide grin. "Helll-o handsome." I said as I walked in front of him. He grinned and took my hand and walked me over to the comfy couch waiting under the gazebo. So I sat down and looked at Enrique. He looked serious this time, so I sat still and listened. "Lani, just a few days ago we met. And never once had I thought I would meet such a girl like you. Your funny, beautiful, smart, patient, what any guy would want. But you're different from the other girls I've seen. Yesterday, you said that this is all so soon and overwhelming, and even though we met a few days ago, I'm going to show you why that's ok." And after he said all those words that I really want to believe, he looked into my eyes and started playing his guitar. He was playing the most beautiful sounds a guitar could make. All the soft and gentle beats and rhythms, it just sounded, perfect. Then he started singing.

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_Here's how it goes, you and me up and down_

_But maybe this time we'll get it right, worth a fight_

'_Cause love is something you can't shake_

_When it breaks all it takes is some tryin'_

_If you feel like leaving _

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love _

_So, if you go you should know_

_It's hard to forget the past so fast_

_It was good, it was bad but it was real_

_And that's all you have in the end our love matters_

_If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_Here's how it goes_

_All it takes is some tryin'_

_(Baby you can run)_

_If you feel like leavin'_

_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_

'_Cause soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can run_

_You can run, you can run_

_(You can run)_

_Baby, you can run, Baby you can hide_

_(You can run)_

_But you can't escape my love_

_(You can run)_

_Baby, you can run, baby you can hide_

_(You can run)_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

Once that song ended, I could feel that my eyes were starting to fill with tears. Enrique took off his guitar and put it down. Then he looked up at me, and into my eyes. "Oh Enrique…" I said my voice starting to crackle. I got up out of my seat, and ran into his arms and kissed him hard and very passionate. "You really do love me." I say after we kissed. "And I have another surprise for you." Enrique said to me, and he took my hand and led me back to the couch, and together we both sat down. And in front of us was the yummy looking fruit I saw walking over here. "Enrique, it all looks so delicious." I exclaimed. And then Enrique smiled and turned his head to look at me. "I want to feed you, and you to feed me." He said to me. "Sure, that sounds so hot." Oops, I accidentally let my thoughts slip. Then I grinned and blushed and Enrique grinned back at me. Then, he pulled the bowl of delectable fruit over to him and picked a grape off a vine. He brought the grape to my lips, and I closed my eyes. He teased me by tracing the grape around my lips before popping it into my mouth. It was so juicy and sweet. It tasted amazing. It was very mouth watering. Then, he brought a strawberry to my lips and once again, teased me by circling it around my lips and pushed it into my mouth. When I opened my eyes, I saw him licking his fingers. I don't know why, it really turned me on. After feeding and teasing me awhile, I asked him if I could feed him, and he really sounded like he wanted me to. So then, I took a cherry, and held it in my hands in front of his face. Since he teased me, I decided that a little teasing couldn't hurt him neither. I knew his eyes were watching the cherry, so I put it on the space right next to my lips on my face, and dragged it down, breathing heavily, and licking my lips. Then, I caught his attention. I knew it would work. I brought the cherry to his lips and he instantly ate it. He was turned on right now. Then I took a piece of mango and put it to his lips and he ate it again. I licked my fingers like he did to see if I get a reaction. And I did. His eyes were directly watching my lips to see what they would do next. After feeding and also teasing him for awhile, he wanted to play with the fruit by seeing who could catch the most food in their mouths, so he took a few grapes from a bowl, and got his hand ready. And when he tossed them, I tried to catch them with my mouth, but all of the grapes landed on my forehead, and I was shocked and I went, "Ah!" And when I looked at Enrique's face, he was trying heard not to laugh. So when I got up and ready to kill him, he started to run away, and I took as much fruit as my hands could hold and ran after him, throwing fruit at him and laughing. I missed a couple of times, but I got him for most of the shots. As I got closer, he surrendered, and I thought the rest was over, so I threw the rest of the fruit on the ground. But after I did that, Enrique ran towards me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then, he started walking towards the ocean. When I realized what he was doing, I started yelling, "Please! Enrique! Not again!" And as Enrique got closer to the ocean, I started kicking at his chest with my legs, and my arms hitting his back. He was very muscular, I could tell just from hitting him. He had his grasp on me with one arm over my waist and another arm holding my legs tight to him. "You know, Lani. You're pretty light for someone your age." Enrique said and then when I tried kicking again, very poorly, Enrique got a hold of my legs, and once they were steady, dragged his fingers down the backs of legs, and I screamed. It was torture. He did it several times, and then put me back down, on dry land. Then, I looked straight up at him and he grabbed my face and kissed me. Once again, as I liked, his tongue started massaging my lip, which by the way feels incredible. Once we were done, we looked out towards the ocean. It was glimmering in the sunlight. It was the afternoon.

We spent most of the afternoon just chilling out and talking to each other and making each other laugh. By the time we were back in our suite, I wanted to take a shower, and Enrique was fine with that, but told me to dress like it's a fancy occasion. "Hmm, a fancy occasion." I thought.

So I showered and stepped out, pat myself dry with one of the soft towels I found in the bathroom, and changed into a black Velour One Shoulder Dress. I looked hot in this dress because it showed off my curves and legs and toned arms.

I let my hair down again. Lately, I was really digging the look with my hair down, it made me seem prettier. I didn't need any jewelry for this outfit either because it also looked hot naturally. I let my legs go bare with no leggings or stockings and put on my black pumps. I looked hot and ready for this "fancy occasion", as Enrique had said. I stepped out of my bedroom and into the main room, coming face to face with Enrique. Enrique was dressed in a tuxedo, which didn't do any harm or change to his sexiness. I stepped forward, blushing and looking innocent with my hands behind my back. "Damn Lani, you look incredible. I wanna get a piece of that."Enrique commented and I blushed and started laughing a little nervously. Then, Enrique pulled me to him and took my face and kissed me passionately. As soon as we were done kissing, which by the way I did so not want to end, Enrique led me into a room I guess I didn't see when we first got here. I saw the room, and I was blown away. There were candles almost everywhere you could look, and it smelled absolutely delectable. I also saw a gigantic balcony at the back of the room with the glass door wide open to let in the salty smells of the ocean. Then I peered at the table in front of both of us. The whole table was covered, either with flowers or exotic South American foods. Then, Enrique came over and handed me a beautiful purple flower. "Oh Enrique, it's beautiful." I exclaimed. "It's pronounced as Cattleya Labiata." Enrique said perfectly with a Spanish accent. Then I put the flower to my nose, and it smelled divine. It smelled of the Brazilian rainforest, which most likely meant that it was a real flower and not a fake. Then I set the flower down on the table and walked over to where Enrique was holding out a dining room chair for me. "M'am." Enrique said with a manly tone. I smiled and said "Such a gentleman, as always." Then, I giggled as Enrique blushed a little.

After he pushed me in to the table, he sat himself down across from me at the table.

As we were eating, everything so far had tasted absolutely scrumptious and once again, mouth watering. And the smells, oh the smells. I swear I could've fainted with all the nice mixes of smells around me. The smells were tantalizing me and my nose. As soon as both of us finished digesting our meals, Enrique got up out of his seat, and went to a mysterious stereo player that somehow popped out of nowhere and turned it on and switched it to the song he sung to me the first time we met. As soon as it was at the right volume for Enrique's ears, he walked over to where I was sitting and asked me, "Lani, would you dance with me?"

"I would love to, but I don't know how to dance." I said quietly. "I can teach you." He answered. So I nodded my head and took Enrique's reached out hand and stood up.

Then Enrique told me to put my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. As soon as I did that, Enrique put his arms around my waist. Minutes later, we were still dancing, and I decided to lay my head on his shoulder. And once I did that he started softly singing the lyrics of the song being played to me, in my ear. I swear, I could not think of a better place to be right now except right here, at this moment. As the song ended, I raised my head up to look at Enrique in those absolutely gorgeous eyes of his. Then, we both closed the space between our faces and started to kiss again. And it was getting a lot more passionate and hot. This time, I think I kissed him for like my longest time ever. And I wanted to go further. And I think he wanted to also. His tongue was massaging my tongue, the roof of my mouth, everywhere. It was getting more and more hot. Then, Enrique took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I took my other leg and did the same thing, wrapping it also around his waist. Now, I was up, being lifted by Enrique himself. I placed my arms around his neck while he put his hands under my thighs and pulled me even closer to him. Then as Enrique and I were still kissing, Enrique carried me, with me still wrapped around him, to his bedroom, and I didn't realize at how quick it was that we were first in a dining room and now his bedroom. Then Enrique pulled me off of him and set me down on his bed and walked over to the bedroom door and closed it shut, and locking it. I knew what he wanted. _Sex._ And right now I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. He came over to me, and we both went right back into kissing each other, hot and heavily. As we were kissing, he said in a very sexy yet panting voice, "Lani, I want you." "I want you more." I said. And then we went back to kissing even more. Then, he started to run his hands along my back, searching for my dress zipper. Once his hands had found the zipper, he started to tug at it, until finally, it started to come undone. As soon as Enrique had unzipped the zipper all the way down my dress, he took the sleeves of my dress and tugged them down my arms, until they got all the way off my arms. Now, my purple bra lined with black lace was fully visible. Then Enrique kneeled on the floor next to my feet and took one of my feet and slid off a black pump. Then he took my other foot and did the same, sliding off the other shoe, and threw both of the shoes to another place in the room. I was still lying on Enrique's bed, propped up on my elbows, watching him. Then Enrique stood up again and hovered over me and hooked both of his hands onto the ends of my dress and pulled the rest of my dress down my legs until it was all off. Now I was just in my bra and black lace panties in front of Enrique. I could feel the cold air blowing on my skin now that I was free of my dress. I could also feel Enrique staring at my body. Enrique then came over to me and suddenly crawled over to me and I put my hands on his shirt. Oh yes, he definitely was muscular. I couldn't wait to see what was under that shirt of his. I then unbuttoned all the buttons of his dress shirt. Enrique then decided to get rid of the rest of his clothing. Damn, I was right. He was very muscular and super sexy. Then he came over to me only in his boxers, and climbed over to where I was lying down. Then, he crawled over to where he could meet me face to face and grabbed my face and kissed me heavily.

Then he climbed on top of me, our bare smooth skin touching, melting, and mixing together. Then Enrique started kissing my face and I running my hands over his bare chest. Next, he placed his hands at the small of my back and turned us, switching me to on top of him and him under me. I pulled and tugged here and there at his hair. He groaned after that. He liked that I could be aggressive. Then I lay on his chest and started attacking his neck with kisses and nips. Suddenly, Enrique put his arms on my back while I was on top of him and found my bra clasp. As soon as he got a hold of it, he unclasped it, and now my breasts were fully open and free to him. My nipples got hard and cold as air started to blow on my chest. Enrique looked at my boobs and carefully traced his fingers over my chest, being light as he ran his fingers along the curves of my boobs. Next, he kissed the top of each breast, being gentle and cerful with each one. Then, Enrique switched our positions again, him on top of me and I under him. When I tried to touch his chest again, he grabbed hold of my arms, straddled my waist, and then placed my arms above my head against the flat surface of the bed, and held them there. Now I was powerless against Enrique. Then he started to kiss my face. He kissed my forehead first, the tip of my nose, both of my cheeks, and then finally my lips. He started traveling his lips down my body, kissing my lips, then my neck, slightly biting on my nipples, kissing the space in between my chest, my stomach, and the space right above my panties. What he was doing was causing me so much pleasure, so much that I started to arch my back. Then slowly and carefully, Enrique placed his hands at the tops of my panties. As he was about to pull them down, I interrupted him with saying, "Enrique, wait. Do you have protection?" "Yes, right here." He answered, pointing to the packets of condoms on the night table next to his bed. I guess he had planned for this to happen. Then, he grabbed hold of my panties, and started pulling them down, revealing the entrance he desired for, or for this case, that he hungered for. As soon as my panties were all the way down, he slid off his own boxers, grabbed a condom, slid it onto his member, grabbed a hold of me, and slid inside me. First he was gentle, but as we got more intensely into it, he started getting faster and faster, pumping everything into me, while I had my legs around his waist and my hands gripping onto his back, digging my fingers into his skin. "Oh… Enrique…more," I moaned. "Faster, harder." He groaned as he was doing the process. And as we were close to reaching our climax, we both started crying out in pleasure and sheer enjoyment. We both then came and when we both reached our climax, both of us fell onto his bed, hot, flushed, panting and breathing sharply through our mouths and noses. That…Was…Incredible. As soon as we calmed down, we both were exhausted and tired. Enrique pulled the sheets up from the end of his bed to cover our bare, nude bodies. As soon as we calmed down, I started giggling to myself. Then Enrique turned to me, " What Lani?" "Oh, it's just that we both just had sex and then your song "Tonight I'm Fucking You" suddenly started playing in my head." "Ha! That's funny." He said, smiling at me with a perfect wide smile. Then, I turned my body, facing Enrique. "Mm, I love you, Enrique." I said to him, staring into his eyes meaning every word of it. "And I love you, Lani." Enrique said back to me, staring intensely into my eyes. Then, he put his arm around my bare waist and pulled me close to him, and then kissing first my forehead, and then my lips. Then, he reached over to switch off the lights and then they were out, leaving us in the dark. Then, both of us closed our eyes, snuggling into each other, sharing each other's body warmth.


End file.
